Presently, customers for information technology (IT) services are able to order many IT services that are remotely implemented and provided by datacenters. These datacenters may be located far away from the customer. Such remotely provided IT services can be economical and convenient for the IT customer as a wide variety of IT services including services such as databases, web servers, internet protocol trackers, online storage and more are provided remotely in exchange for a fee. This relieves the customer of buying actual equipment and software to assemble such IT services. This also relieves the customer of needing to provide space, electricity, and climate control that are required for locally implemented IT services. This can also reduce the workload on the customer as the most or all software and hardware maintenance for these remotely provided IT services is provided by personnel employed by the datacenter or some other remote entity, and not by a local staff of the customer.
Presently these remotely provided IT services, and similarly operator generated IT services of a datacenter, are created manually in processes that requires human involvement in selection of software components that make up a service.
The drawings referred o in this brief description of the drawings should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.